In the field of industrial level measurement, it can be important to fit level measuring instruments at a particular inclination on or in a container. A bulk solid container may have a cylindrical shape with a tapered lower end, for instance. In addition, the top of the bulk solid container can contain in its centre an inlet aperture for the bulk solid. This means that a level measuring instrument may need to be laterally offset on the bulk solid container. In order that the level measuring instrument can nonetheless still measure the level right down to the lowest point of the container, the level measuring instrument needs to be installed at an inclined angle.